Change is Good
by Chase-the-White-Rabbit
Summary: I can't keep track of all the lies and deceit I've clawed my way out of. I can't remember if the polite, quiet princess is who I am , or the reckless woman who is always hiding her true self and her fears is me. Is there really a difference anymore? I'm Celine Knightwalker, but who is the real me?
1. mages and reapers

Enjoy.

Ha! I'm not the type of author who talks to their characters!

Chase-the-White-Rabbit does not Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does.

Lucky mustard.

Chapter 1

_Tstasleta (tā-tā-slēt-chā) is a wonderful city in Pandora. It's where my family lives. The immortal people who live there are called Andorrans (and-door-ē-ans). _

_Our goddess is Eywa (ăy-wă). She is the ruler over the spirit realm and the physical realm in most worlds. Our world is the oldest of all the shadowrealms. Most shadowrealms are created by Eywa, but a few are created by very powerful mages, according to my grandma Allona (Ă-ŏna)... _

_My grandma is a very educated woman who made it a habit to always voice her opinions on topics she vehemently agreed or disagreed with, despite a appearing to be detached and cold, she is actually very congenial and warmhearted. She is one of the few people whom I would give my trust; she was like a second mother to me who helped me whenever I needed her._

_When I was younger my siblings and I were terrified of the winter storms in Pandora. Storms here are like Hurricane Katrina, but ten times worse. When there was a huge storm, I couldn't sleep. Grandma Allona would tell us stories to lull us back to sleep. The stories would be different every time. Grandma Allona is an incredible storyteller; no two stories are alike. Whether it was a dashing prince rescuing a fair maiden or heroic knights defending a castle, Grandma Allona could spin any tale and we would hang onto every word she spoke. She could kept us entertained for hours until we fell asleep, the storm outside completely forgotten as we ventured into the twilight realm of our dreams._

_The stories my brother and sister requested were easier for Grandma Allona. My sister, Nakoma _(_N__ă__-kŏ-mā), was content with a simple and cheesy story about brave princes or knight who battle raging beasts to save a fair maiden, or one of the many myths and legends the people of Earth-Humans Grandma Allona told us- have created. My brother, Kai (Kĭ) always asked for stories about knights or kings protecting their castles. _

_I, on the other hand, could not be satisfied with those simple, cheesy stories where the guy gets the girl or the good guy will always wins. No, I wanted to hear about other shadowrealms or Andorran history. I would always ask Grandma Allona to tell me about Pandora when she was young. When Grandma Allona told us about our history, Kai and Nakoma struggled not to fall asleep from sheer boredom before they could hear the stories they liked. For some reason, whenever Grandma Allona talks about Andorran History, she is more interesting than my history tutor… _

_I remember specifically one shadowrealm she told me about that really interested me. It's called Earth, but unlike Pandora it wasn't created by Eywa; Earth is a shadowrealm created by one of the most powerful mages. It has perfect balance; the angels and demons and the shinigami balance out. The humans interested me the most; they're so peculiar and entertaining. _

_Nakoma and Kai still don't understand why the tutors are teaching me about the different realms and such. I think they just don't want to have to study them all; they are hundreds of them after all. All children of Pandora have to know the basic history of Pandora and know about the other shadow realms. _

"**Lady ****Celine (cē-līn)! Please be very careful. You will ruin your dress if you play in the bushes!" Daleen (doll-lĕn), my hand-maid, yelled from across the garden as I searched the various rose bushes for my misplaced pendent. **

**Yesterday I had been chasing my siblings around the garden and by nightfall I finally noticed the absence of my necklace. However, when I tried to sneak out to the garden for a rescue mission, I was captured by the enemy before I could make it to the back door. I was promptly scolded by my governess whose reasoning for ****returnin****g me to my bedroom with a stinging cheek was that girls who left their rooms in the middle of the night were a disgrace to their families. So I had to wait until my morning lessons were done to begin my search for my crescent moon pendent.**

"**My Lady, if you are looking for something, have a servant search in your stead. You'll get mud on your new dress or possibly rip it…" At that point I decided to tune out the woman, me having attention span of a human 7 year old (despite being almost three hundred years old at the time), and continued my expedition through the**** pink**** rosebush trying to find the pendent.**

**It was a sunny day accompanied by a cold breeze, which rustled my baby blue dress. I came to the conclusion that the pendent wasn't located in the rose bush I had been inspecting, so I move to the part of the garden that is closer to the forest, the Southern Edge. The garden is made of mostly pink, white, red, and purple flowers and roses, but the Southern Edge is my part of the garden. The pink and white fade into purple and the purple flowers become a variety of beautiful blue flowers. The Southern Edge contained only different shades of blues and purples flowers, and in the center was a small fountain that had ivy crawling up the sides. Once a person strolled past the fountain or the Maiden Fountain as I call it, the amount of planted flowers dwindles until you are standing in the Sacred forest.**

**I walked up the steps, while lifting up my skirt so I won't trip (Goodness, how I hate this dress), and began searching in the nearest flower bush.**

"**CELINE KNIGHTWALKER, IT IS TIME TO RESUME YOUR LESSONS!" I hear Ada (ā-dā), my governess, yell in the distance. Cursing under my breath for her impeccable timing, I look over my shoulder to see the enraged governess making her way over to me. I can already hear then scolding I'm going to get for being late and how a **_**proper**_** lady is always punctual. I contemplated hiding from her, but decided against it because Ada would probably abuse her power over me again and give me a cruel and usual punishment. Besides, by the time I had snapped out of my thoughts, Ada was already standing next to me, giving me another scolding. **

"**Celine Knightwalker, can you please explain to me why you are here playing in the garden, an hour late for your math lesson, and why your new imported silk dress is stained with mud?" I could tell she was suppressing her desire to redden my cheek. I think she enjoys that part of her job too much. "I mean really, how does your father expect me to make a proper lady out of you. What are you even doing out here that requires you to get so **_**filthy?**_"

**I don't know why she had to emphasize the word filthy, but now I was suppressing the need to yell at this vulgar woman. "I was just looking for my pendant, the one that Grandma Allona gave me. Remember it? I always where it. **_**You**_** wouldn't know where it is, do you?" I replied coolly in my sweetest voice. I wonder if she got my innuendo. I have seen her go through Mother's jewelry box before. Apparently she had gotten the innuendo, for her entire face turned a deep red from embarrassment and her eyes looked like they were trying to escape with shock.**

"**No, Celine. I have not seen that necklace that trash gave you" I couldn't help but smirk when I heard how tight and forced her voice sounded , but then frowned when I realiezed she had just called Grandma Allona trash-**

"Hey, Celine, what has you so deep in thought? Are you thinking of how we met?" I glance over to Igneel, my partner and my drakon, and rolled my eyes at his arrogance and smirking face. I returned my attention back onto the humans scurrying around, moving from store to store, completely unaware of the mage and her drakon observing their movements from the rooftops.

"No. Just a silly old memory. Where are we going to this time?" I ask, noticing the brown manila folder poking out of his bag *cough* purse *cough*. I continued to watch the human population below us and chuckled as I spotted a human male try (and fail miserably) to flirt with a female completely uninterested in him. My sensitive hearing registers the sound of Igneel pulling out the folder and sliding it towards me. Looking down, I pick up the thick file and open it up; I begin to skim the information. "So we have to find this… verstoten ((vēr-stŏ-tĕn) means an outcast mage and/or follower of darkness)…Amos Manolis. Why does the Council want me on this assignment? This assignment isn't made for us; it requires different people with different skills. They know I don't play well with others, especially if the mission is a waste of my time." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sky…" A small smile crept its way onto my frowning face when he uses my nickname. "Things are going to be a little different this time…" My curiosity perked, I peered at Igneel from the corner of my eye. "Unfortunately, you make not like the Council's orders." Noticing my puzzled look and the glint of confusion in my eyes, Igneel chuckles and explains, "First, I'll start with the Council's new orders. You're aware of the increasing amount of tume vaims (dark souls), yes?" I nodded slowly, not understanding what he was going on about.

Every Andorran knew about the tume vaim issue on Earth; after all, it was the doings of out-casted mages, verstolens, who followed Kek (K-ăke), darkness. A few decades ago, the Council had begun to send mages to exterminate the tume vaims and arrest/dispose of the verstolens. The orders also requested that were stay secretive and don't let the shinigami, demons, or angels except a select few know of our existence.

The Council is composed of 10 members: 2 mages, 2 Andorrans, 2 shinigami, 2 demons, and 2 angels. The meetings sometimes took too long because the angels and demons disagreed on everything.

Igneel took a deep breath and hesitantly continued, and I briefly found his behavior suspicious. My normal arrogant, show-off of a drakon was acting strange, but I pushed those thoughts out of my head and paid attention. "Well…the Council has just decreed that the entire supernatural population will become aware of our existence…" I whipped my head around to fully face my drakon, who was on the other side of the roof now. Before I could voice my opinion on how stupid the idea was, Igneel continued. "They also said that we have to work with a representative for the shinigami population and a representative for the demon population.

"What, no angels?" I retorted sarcastically.

"No, they said something about how they would never work with vermin…" Igneel muttered. "Sky, don't freak out about this. I know you prefer to work in the shadows and aren't looking forward to ending your anti-social life-"

"Hey!"

"-But, the Council first wants us to become acquainted with our…new partners before we proceed with the mission. So suck it up. First we're going to visit Samuel at the Shinigami headquarters and meet the shinigami who will be assisting us."

Grell's P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! There is no way I am going to work with that _thing!_ I have no problem working with my sweet Will, but there is no way I'm going to work with that poorly dressed woman!_" _I yelled at Samuel, William's and my superior, while pointing my finger at the ebony female with sun-kissed skin that was causing all the tension in the room. She wasn't even acknowledging the new presences in the room. She just stood there with her eyes closed. Samuel and some people called the Council have demanded that Will and my beautiful self have to work alongside this tart. She isn't even wearing any red, just blue.

The tart-I'm sorry "Celine"- was wearing a gray-ish blue long-sleeve top with a braided piece of leather around her waist. Her pants are a simple black with light blue and white embroidery at the bottom, which was identical to the black and white embroidery on her the cuffs of her sleeves and on the neckline. She has simple tan leather shoes. The entire outfit was boring, except the embroidery, and truthfully could use a lot of red.

"Reaper Sutcliff, my hands are tied right now. If you have a problem with this, talk to Celine. She has more power in this situation than I do. But for now, get out of my office!" Samuel yelled, pointing toward the door. Muttering under my breath about stupid bosses, I follow Will out the door and we enter his office. Turning around, I glare at the woman who still had her stupid eyes closed, yet somehow was able to move around without seeing.

"Miss Knightwalker, I will show you to your temporary room. For the moment, you will be rooming with Grell. I apologize for inconvenience of being stuck with him, but there are no extra rooms available at such short notice." Will said in his monotone voice. She still didn't open her eyes to look at Will when he was talking to her. The nerve of this girl.

"I just think I would be better if they sent us without _her_. Then we wouldn't have to worry about where she can stay. What I don't understand is why she can't sleep in the girl dorms" I replied angrily.

Celine's P.O.V

I'm seriously contemplating killing this guy or girl. I'm still having a hard time distinguishing whether this reaper is a male or female. His file (yes I read his file, I need to know what I'm dealing with) stated in black and white that he's male, but I beg to differ. Everything about him screamed female; from the red boots (which were totally cute) to the womanly red jacket. Is he really blaming _me_ for the mission.

"I'm sooo very sorry for the inconvenience, but for your information, I'm not thrilled to be here. I don't want to work with you either." I remarked, opening my eyes and glaring at Grell. The two men in the room gasped, perking my curiosity. "What?" I snapped.

"I-it's nothing, b-but your eyes…they're so…pretty" Grell stated, causing a small blush to dust my cheeks. William and Grell didn't notice, they were still entranced by my eyes. "I've never seen such blue eyes…" He whispered. True to his words, my eyes were pretty blue. Sometimes I forgot how blue they were. They weren't just one shade of blue, they was a variety of light and dark blues, as well as some purple, which swirled around my pupil.

Sighing, I turned my attention onto William, "William, I just thought you would like to know that there are three others that would need living arrangements while we're in…team bonding…" This new information snapped him out of his hypnosis and he nodded in understanding.

"Understood. I will…somehow…have arrangements prepared. Grell, can you please show Miss Knightwalker to your room. Her suitcase has already been moved in there. Good day". William re-adjusted his glasses and sat down at his desk to begin his paper work. Grell sighed and muttered an almost inaudible follow me before stalking out the door and immediately turning left down the hall. Other than his nearly inaudible mumbling, the walk to his room was quiet.

We stopped in front a black door and Grell dug into his jacket's pockets, a frown plastered on his face as he searched for his key. The door opened up to a nice sized bedroom and to the left were the doors to the bathroom and the closet. If I had to describe the room in one word, it would describe it as RED. The wallpaper, the sheet, even the lamps shades and the bookshelves were red. However, I'll admit, despite the slightly overwhelming amount a red, this guy really knew how to decorate. Most of the non-red furniture was black and there were white pillows. There were curtains that were a rose pattern consisting of red, white, and black.

Even though Grell annoyed the hell out of me, I couldn't help but be amused that someone in the Shinigami realm was as flamboyant as him. Most shinigami here were stoic and no fun at all, so it was a relief to know one of the reapers I was going to work with and was staying with temporarily was lively.

I had barely suppressed my laughter when Grell nearly tackled William earlier today, and I was dying inside when William avoided Grell's arms, causing Grell to fall head-first onto the floor.

Maybe it won't be as bad here as I thought.


	2. Songs and Memories

Hey. It's me again.

Enjoy. Please review. It helps with my self-esteem so i will update more often.

Chase-the-White-Rabbit does not own Kuroshitsuji, just her OCs.

Besides, Yana Toboso already owns Kuroshitsuji.

If you have any questions, PM me or put the questions a review and I will answer the as soon as I can. Unless it contains spoilers, then I can't answer. I want all reviews. Even if you hated what one character did, TELL ME. Give me your opinions. I want the constructive criticism. Don't worry about my self-esteem, I deal with criticism all the time during my life.

**Chapter 2**

I don't know what I hate the most. The shinigami in this boring meeting who just won't accept the fact that there is a whole other world out there despite the evidence sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM, or how terribly boring this meeting is was. Even this room is boring; everything was stark white. Even snapping at the skeptical shinigami didn't entertain me for long. I don't think Igneel, Aleser, and Crevan being was helping to improve my mood.

That's right, you only know of Igneel. Crevan and Aleser are my spirit guides/animals. Every mage has a drakon and an animal guide, and every once in a while a mage will have two guides. It's because I'm so awesome that I can have two guides (the truth is no one really knows why, but I prefer my reason). There are different types of guides and drakons.

Igneel is a shadow drakon. He has black scales with the occasional shiny blue or purple scale. His eyes are purple and he is one of the most agile drakons alive. He's also the most arrogant creature alive, drakon or human form.

Crevan (Kūr-ē-vīn) is a fox guide. He is known as Crevan the Wise Fox. His human form will sometimes include his fox tail and his ears. Aleser (A-le-sir) is a lion guide. He is known as Aleser the Brave Lion and his human form sometimes has his lion ears and his tail. I wonder what's taking them so long to get here. Course I had sent them out to compete some errands for me, but I wonder why it's taking them so long…

"Oi, Celine, I thought you said there are others coming. Well? Are they coming or did you lie to us?" I glanced over at Grell to reply, even though he didn't look interested in my answer. He appeared to be more interested in his nails and cuddling into William's arm, much to the stoic reaper's displeasure. I broke through his indifference façade when I simply shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I sent them out on some…errands…before I arrived. By the way, when will the demons assisting in the mission be arriving?" I question William, who re-adjusted his glass.

"There is no way those demons will _ever _be allowed here. When we begin our investigation on Earth we shall meet up with them…unfortunately. "William answered; his disgust for these demons very prominent.

**Oi, Celine, we're all done with your "errands". Hurray up and get Mr. Flamboyant and Mr. Stoic over here at Sephtis' place. This guy is still as crazy as ever. We already invited the demons. DON'T BE LATE! ** Aleser telepathically informed me.

**Hold on, geez. You're as patient as ever, Aleser. **I replied sarcastically. **Oh, and remember, Sephtis is known as Undertaker now.**

**Whatever…**

My chuckling only earned me Grell snapping at me. "It's nothing. William, Grell, my friends have finished their tasks, let's go meet up with them."

MWMWMWM

"Hey, uh, Celine…how do you know the Undertaker?" Grell asked, looking suspiciously at me. I get the feeling that he doesn't like or trust me at the moment…

"He's a…old…friend." I murmur, my eyes studying Undertaker's new place. I have to admit, this place is very different from the other locations he has inhabited over the many very. However, I think this place suits him the best; it was as creepier than him. The parlor shop was a dull purple with a thin layer of dust and cobwebs on the outside coffins. The Undertaker sign was old and weather beaten; the whole place had a creepy and horror like aura surrounding it. I wonder if he is still…as mad as a hatter…

**Oi, Igneel, are the demons here? **

**No, it's only that crazy guy…who offered to put me in a coffin… is that normal?**

Opening the door, I was greeted by the sight of a giggling Undertaker and the shocked and appalled faces of my comrades. There are some things never change in my life; Undertaker is included in that category. "Hey Undertaker, you don't mind if we use your parlor as a temporary home base, do you?"

"Little Moon…hehe…no of course not." I stiffened as he poked my cheek and called me little.

"Hey, who are you calling little, you psychotic mortician" I snap, glaring at the odd silver-haired man. My only response was his crazy laughter. "I'm going to make something to drink." I got up from the coffin I had been using as a chair and stepped into the back hallway. Before the door closed, I heard Grell getting excited about meeting 'Sebby', causing the curiosity in me to begin firing questions in my head until I pushed the thoughts aside.

Stepping into the first door on my right, a small smile appears when I see he left my potion room alone. My eyes roamed the cupboard until I had found all the ingredients. (A/N this combination won't work in reality, I'm making up the combination, but the herbs are real) Tossing in a bundle of mallow, a pinch of kave, and some Andorran berries and juice, I finally had my favorite Andorran drink, Amrita. Amrita is a sweet and berry-like drink that is a rather thick and gold liquid. I prefer my Amrita warm, but it is not unusual for people to drink it cold.

Pouring the hot liquid out of the mixing pot and into a teapot, I careful placed the pot with the teacups onto a tray and returned to the main room. The corners of my lips dip down when I notice my seat has been taken by someone, then I stand there like an idiot until I realized that this child is one of the demons we're going to work with. Searching through the many files of information, I remember something about these two demons.

I remember the King of Hell telling me about them because the sadistic bastard thought that their situation was entertaining.

The tiny demon is Ciel Phantomhive; he has a contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel contracted Sebastian in order to avenge his parent's untimely deaths. However, another demon, named Claude Faustus, became interested in Ciel's soul after he contracted with Sebastian, and the disputed ended with Ciel being a demon and Sebastian his eternal butler.

So the taller demon was Sebastian Michaelis. There wasn't much information on him except that he is a higher class demon. It was very boring reading his file.

Smiling, I greeted the new arrives. "Hello Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Now that everyone is present, we can begin." While my mouth said this, internally I was screaming at Aleser, Crevan, Igneel, and Undertaker for not telling of their arrival. It's a long story, but Undertaker is capable of telepathy, too. I shot at a confused and worried look at Grell, who looked like he was going to pass out.

My worry was alleviated when Grell suddenly tried to tackle the raven-haired man, only to slam into one of the coffin propped up against the wall. Well, at least he still has a spring in his step…

It was easier explaining all about Pandora to Ciel than the reapers. He was still a little freaked out that I knew about him and his butler. I don't think he would like to know that the King of Hell had told me about his life story over a cup of Amrita, so I just played it off smoothly and told him one of my connections gathered the information for me. He seems a little impressed and now looks at me with…respect? His butler looks at me suspiciously, but it's not like I care. There's something I don't like about him, but I just can't place my finger on it…

Turning my attention to the manila folder, which I have already memorized, I open it up and began to re-evaluate the mission. Briefly, my eyesight became red from pure anger. How did STAR, my organization and the reason I was here, not see this before? Clearing my throat, I regained the attention from Grell, William, and the demons. "Listen up, my friends gather us a possible lead on Amos Manolis, our target."

Glancing down at the folder, I continued. "Over the past year, twelve women have all gone missing. Until I had my comrades look into this deeper, the connections weren't seen. It was just assumed it was a serial killer or kidnapper. However, the day after the women disappeared, a new tume vaim would appear in Montana. When looked at more closely, the women had lots of things in common. The pattern of disappearances is subtle, which matches Amos Manolis' personality and M.O. He is a paranoid freak, so he is most likely going to tread lightly."

Returning to the mission, I continued." They all had been living in the same place at the time when they disappeared: Great Falls, Montana. The woman had been participating in a battle of the bands type of thing. It's a cultural fair held at the beginning of every month. I looked at the clips of the missing woman, and they also were great singers. They were also abducted the same days; it was always the 3rd of the month. "

"So, the real question is: how are we going to figure out who or what is taking the women and changing them?" Ciel wondered aloud. I choose to ignore the chuckling Undertaker, who was most likely conspiring with Igneel, trying to pester me. Sometimes those two can be real immature sometimes…

"We need to find a way into the festival." Ciel said, snapping me out thoughts.

"Don't worry; it's not going to be hard. The festival is open to the public. There is a problem. These women were chosen for a reason." Looking around the room, I noticed the look of confusion plastered on their faces. "What I believe is there is a scout the day before these women are taken. They were probably taken because they had such beautiful voices. The types of tume vaims being produced were pimedus ondines, or dark sirens. The better the human voice is, the stronger the pimedus ondine. "

"Hm. So if I get what you're saying, the women must've caught this mystery man's eyes because of their voices. All we will have to do is catch his eyes, give him some bait, and follow our bait's "bread-crumb" trail." Sebastian murmured, still deep in thought. "However, there is still a problem… which is who will play the victim?" Sebastian and William both shot down Grell's proposal to be the victim, and I supported Sebastian's and Grell's decision fully when I heard how awful Grell's singing voice was.

"What about Celine? I'm sure she would be happy to do it." Undertaker's voice cut through the commotion of Grell's sobbing like a knife and produced a silence so quiet it hurt.

"No" I replied stoically.

"But, Celine…" Crevan began before I cut him off.

"No. Nope. Chigau. Nei. Walang. Nahīṁ." I stated without any emotion. Taking a sip of the golden Amrita from my cup and sighed as I felt the warm liquid travel down my throat, calming my nerves.

"Hey, Celine, remember a few years when we were under attack in Päike?" Igneel watch me with his smirking face as I whip my head around, and stare at my drakon in disbelief. Of course I remember Päike. Long story short, made a deal with Igneel so he would get off his butt and save our skins. That bastard, calling in the favor for this, of all the things he could ask for, he wants me to sing. I finally agree, understanding his blackmail. Of course, I'm making Crevan, Aleser, and him come on stage with me and pretend to be my 'band'. Hehe…suckers…if I'm going down, they're coming with me. Turning my attention back of the two shinigami and the two demons, I explained what they're going to be doing while my team is on stage and backstage. Time to get ready I guess, after all, tomorrow is August 2nd, and we need to get signed up.

MWMWMWM

After signing up "Diabolic Roses" up for the festival, we all disperse into teams of two. Well, that's how it was supposed to be, but Grell refused to release Sebastian's arm, so he tagged along with the two demons. This forced William to work alone, but I don't think he minds. Crevan and Aleser are on the Ferris wheel enjoying the fair. Idiots, they know we're on a mission…they're so immature sometimes... I work with idiots. Right now, Igneel and I are walking around the fair, looking for any suspicious characters. At 4 o'clock the most of the fair, the Ferris wheel and some booths are staying open late though, will close so the crew will have the space to set the portable stage and seating.

Ciel was nervous because I didn't smell human and anyone in the room could sense my non-human soul. I just laughed him off and sprayed this special potion on me that will mask my scent ad soul. It also smells like vanilla.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but I chuckled at how paranoid I was being when I saw it was just a little girl. She was really cute. She kinda reminded me of Vesta (Ve-sta), one of my younger sisters. I continued walking with Igneel who shot me a confused and worried look, by I just reassured him nothing was wrong. We continued to walk around until it was time to prepare for our debut. Goody.

MWMWMWM

The curtains were drawn currently, but that would soon change in five minutes. I not nervous, I just don't want to sing; it's not like I have a bad voice or something. I used to sing and play all sorts of instrument when I was younger, but…not anymore.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see Igneel make so last minute tuning fixes to his bass and Crevan playing with his drum sticks. Aleser just gives me an encouraging smile as he taps his fingers against his guitar. The woman from another band, whom I have asked to be my back-up singer, just smiles sweetly at me and looks down at the music sheet to quickly memorizes her parts. Facing toward the seats, I watch as the red curtains are drawn apart and a blinding white light focuses on me and the rest of "Diabolic Roses" as the last band at exactly 8:25pm.

Forcing my chin high, I hesitantly scan the crowd, sometimes catching the eyes of the others. After being introduced by Igneel, Crevan starts us off with his drums. Note to self, never by him drums, I would never get to sleep again, he loves them too much. I open my mouth and the words begin to flow out.

(A/N: brackets {} is the back-up singer (I think you should listen to the song while you read, it's called 'Mz. Hyde' by Halestorm))

**{Mz. Hyde}**

**In the daylight,**

**I'm your sweetheart,**

**You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art,**

**But you don't know me,**

**And soon you won't forget,**

**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**

**Better beware I go bump in the night,**

**Devil-may-care with a lust for life,**

**And I know you-u,**

**Can't resist this,**

**You know who-o,**

**Are so addicted,**

**Boy you better run for your life**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

**{Oh god}**

**Say hello to something scary,**

**The monster in your bed,**

**{Oh god}**

**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

**Welcome to my other side,**

**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

**I can be the bitch,**

**I can play the whore,**

**Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more**

**A touch of wicked**

**A pinch of risk-ay,**

**Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy**

**Better be scared, better be afraid,**

**Now that the beast is out of her cage,**

**And I know you-u,**

**Wanna risk it,**

**You know who-o,**

**Are so addicted,**

**Boy you better run for your life**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

**{My god}**

**Say hello to something scary,**

**The monster in your bed,**

**{My god}**

**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

**Welcome to my evil side,**

**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**

**I'm the spider crawling down your spine,**

**Underneath your skin,**

**I will gently violate your mind,**

**Before I tuck you in,**

**Put on the blindfold**

**There's no way to be sure, **

**Which girl you'll get to know!**

**{It's me Lzzy, I swear!}**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**

**{My god}**

**Say hello to something scary,**

**The monster in your bed,**

**{My god}**

**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

**The nightmare in my head,**

**{Oh god}**

**Say hello to something scary,**

**The monster in your bed,**

**{Oh god}**

**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**

**Welcome to my evil side,**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde!**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde!**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde!**

MWMWMWM

Ciel's P.O.V: 8:25pm

It was amusing to see Celine stand on the stage looking so nervous and…feminine. She was in a knee-length pink floral dress with a red rose pattern. It was so unlike her. Well, the person I know. I've only known her for two days.

I don't know why she didn't want to sing during the mission, her voice was beautiful and even caused some of the smelly human around me to gasp. Returning my thoughts back to my job, I begin to scan the hundreds of people for anyone suspicious. No one seems to be standing out very much, except this one guy who was standing there catching flies with his mouth as Celine sang.

"It'd be best if you could blend in brat!" I heard Grell hiss in my ear. Looking over at him, I notice that he and Sebastian had split up, leaving Grell to dance and cheer Celine on. Grumbling, I move away, leaving behind an angry Grell no doubt caused by me ignoring him. I moved around until I found an empty chair and pulled the IPhone out of my back pocket and pretended to be one of those teenagers who is addicted to technology. In reality, I was using my sensitive hearing to pick up any suspicious conversations. Glancing up from my phone I noticed William up on the light fixtures on the roof.

William's P.O.V: 8:26pm

Moving around the roof, I was able to see any suspicious characters, but found none. I was surprised by Celine's voice; she could really put on a good show.

Sighing, I re-adjusted my glasses and returned to the ground unseen. No one really stood out. Looks like we'll have to hope Celine caught the scout's attention…

MWMWMWM

Resting on the coffin back at Undertaker's , I was surprised that I was thinking about that little girl again. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. There's no going back to that time. Closing my eyes, I began to reflect on my past…

** The nerve of this woman! Taking a deep breath, I force myself to calm down. After all, a proper lady doesn't raise her voice and my parents wanted me to be the best of the best. But, when I'm with them, I feel like they're waiting for something.**

** "Ada, I'm going to take a walk in the forest." I calmly force out. I turn around and head to the forest, not waiting for her to oppose me. Glancing around, I feel myself relax. I love being this close to nature. Whenever I'm out here, I feel close to Eywa. Closing my eyes, l allow my legs to carry me around.**

**When I open my eyes, I'm instantly scared and try to locate the castle. **_**I'm lost**_**. Looking around, I notice a small clearing up ahead. Relief fills me. I found my way home! **

**I have never been so wrong.**

**Looking around, I can feel so much energy swirling around me. This is such a beautiful groove. There was a small pond with the clearest water it looked like it was a piece of the sky. The pond was surrounded by multicolored flowers and clovers. What shocked me the most is the young woman who was wading in the pond. She looked up at me and smiled. She opened her arms said, "My child, you have finally found this place. My, how you've grown Celine"**

"**Um, should I know you?" But I already knew who this person was. She is my Goddess, Eywa-**

Opining my eyes, I frown at this persistent memory, why did it have to keep popping up in my head. I can barely remember that day. That'll be an answer I'll have to find out later.

**Hi. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**Please review! I'm open for suggestion and your opinions!**

**Till next time!**

**Nei=Norwegian**

**Chigau! =Japanese for no**

**Nahīṁ! =Hindi for no**

**Walang! =Filipino for no**

**I do not own "Mz. Hyde". Halestorm does. I think it was an appropriate song for this story.**

**Please Review!**

**~Chase-the-White-Rabbit **


End file.
